emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7959 (12th October 2017)
Plot Finn's coffin is brought into Dale View ahead of his funeral. Ross and Pete struggle to hold it together. Belle doesn't think Zak and Lisa should tell Aaron about what went on yesterday until they find out all the facts. Leyla finds Pete having a quiet moment at the playground. Pete claims he let Finn down when he was alive, and he is again now he's dead. Leyla offers to take some pressure off by sorting things for the wake. Back at Dale View, teary Ross talks to Finn's coffin. He questions what he'll do without his little brother. Tracy has prepared a speech for the funeral and agrees to help Leyla decorate for the wake. Liv meets Gerry in the café. Sam tries to listen in as Liv apologises and she and Gerry agree to forget about yesterday. Faith offers to look after the baby so Moira can go to the funeral but Moira doesn't think it's a good idea. Adam also believes he should avoid the funeral so he doesn't cause a row. Preparations for the wake are being made at The Woolpack. Leyla and Tracy call round at Dale View to say their final goodbyes to Finn. Leyla sits on the stairs and cries as she listens to Tracy's emotional final words to Finn. Meanwhile, a pathologist refuses to rule out the possibility that Emma was pushed off the viaduct. She informs DS Benton that some of Emma's injuries were sustained shortly before she died. Ross finds Pete at the footbridge where Pete insists he's not going to the funeral. Ross isn't impressed and orders Pete to get his suit on. Pete feels guilty that he and Ross were out getting drunk whilst Finn was bleeding to death in the woods. Victoria says her goodbyes to Finn. Tears stream down Eric's face as he talks to Finn's coffin. Rishi encourages Priya to try to make things up to Leyla but Leyla is angered that Priya is using Finn's death in this way. Liv continues to insist to Zak and Lisa that nothing happened between her and Gerry and storms off upstairs. Sam reveals he saw Liv and Gerry in the café and it looked like Gerry was encouraging Liv to keep a secret. The funeral procession makes its way through the village. As Finn's coffin is being carried into the church, police cars appear with their sirens on. Sam and Zak find Gerry and force him into the back of the van. DS Benton reveals to Ross and Pete that they need to search Dale View as they are launching a murder investigation into Emma's death. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham Guest cast *DS Benton - Justin Pierre *Pathologist - Catherine Rowney *DC Wilson - Jennifer Lord (uncredited) Locations *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *David's Shop - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Interior *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar *Footbridge *Main Street *Church Lane Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,510,000 (25th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes